


В канун Рождества

by LSirin



Category: Den Lille Pige med Svovlstikkerne | The Little Match Girl - Hans Christian Andersen, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSirin/pseuds/LSirin
Summary: Был вечер кануна Рождества. Медленно падал снег, в окнах домов мелькали силуэты веселящихся людей, по улицам пахло жареными гусями. На улице в такое время никого не было, кроме босой худенькой девочки в порванном платье, сжимающей в руках коробок со спичками, и полноватого мужчины в светлом пальто. Так, погодите, а он что тут делает? Ох, нет, здесь еще кто-то! Еще один мужчина, этот в темном костюме, появился на улице и, заметив первого, сразу же направился к нему.





	В канун Рождества

**Author's Note:**

> небольшое пояснение. я себе представляю, что действие фанфика происходит в тот период, когда Азирафаэль и Кроули только начали тесно взаимодействовать и чему-то учиться друг у друга; уже не враги, но еще и не совсем друзья, какими они показаны в каноне.

Был поздний вечер перед Рождеством. Медленно падал снег, в окнах домов мелькали силуэты веселящихся людей, по улицам пахло жареными гусями. На улице в такое время никого не было, кроме худенькой босой девочки в порванном платье, сжимающей в руках коробок со спичками, и полноватого мужчины в светлом пальто. Так, погодите, а он что тут делает? Ох, нет, здесь и еще кто-то! Еще один мужчина, этот в темном костюме, появился на улице и, заметив первого, сразу направился к нему.

— О, Азирафаэль, ты тоже здесь! Чем занят?

— Тише, — попросил светлый. — Я тут из-за нее, — он кивнул в сторону девочки.

Темный внимательно оглядел ее и демонстративно-раздраженно закатил глаза.

— О, конечно. Очередное чудесное спасение как раз в канун Рождества. Даже смотреть на это не хочу.

Светлый, кажется, несколько смутился.

— Ну, не совсем так… То есть, совсем не так. Я не должен ее спасать. Зачем? — продолжил он более уверенно. — В ее доме не теплее чем на улице, отчим бьет ее, а мать давно умерла. Здесь, на Земле, ее не ждет ничего приятного. Она и сама хочет попасть к нам, встретиться с бабушкой, — уже совсем убедительным тоном прозвучало окончание ответа.

Его собеседник изумленно уставился на него, как будто впервые увидев.

— Погоди, ты это серьезно? То есть ты будешь просто стоять и смотреть, пока девочка не помрет от обморожения? Я имею в виду, такое скорее ожидаешь от наших.

— Ну, если смотреть на это так… — снова замялся светлый. — Но, Кроули, пойми, это будет ей во благо. Что ждет ее здесь? Если она и переживет эту зиму, потом придет следующая, а за ней еще и еще. Вся ее жизнь будет страданием…

— Большим, чем сейчас? — ехидно уточнил темный.

— Не перебивай, — светлый строго нахмурился. — Так вот, всю свою жизнь она проведет в страхе, нищете и голоде…

— Но вы же специализируетесь на благословениях и чудесах, почему бы не помочь ей немного? — опять не удержался и влез темный. Он уже искренне увлекся разговором, забыв о том, что сам-то в начале был не слишком рад идее спасти девочку. — Достаточно одного небольшого чуда, чтобы сделать ее жизнь значительно легче.

— Или бездействия сейчас, и уже сегодня она забудет о всех своих печалях.

Темный не нашел что возразить. Этот святоша твердо верит в путь к Богу через страдание и смирение, его не переубедишь. За несколько тысяч лет он почти не изменился: все такой же упертый, все такой же глупый. И это его ангельское смирение. Действительно, зачем спасать девочку, она сейчас всего лишь от холода окочурится, зато потом — сразу в Рай, а значит, все в порядке, все хорошо. Просто замечательно! И это Ад еще считают воплощением зла.

Его взгляд снова упал на девочку. Сейчас она сидела в углу за каким-то домом и чиркала по одной спичками о шершавую стену — кажется, делала она это уже не слишком осознанно. Зато от нее так и фонило Любовью и Надеждой. А еще, мужчина прислушался, она что-то шептала. Подойдя поближе, он смог различить, что это были молитвы, и на душе — если она у него была — стало еще гаже, но зато теперь последние сомнения отпали.

…добрый поступок, да? Плевать. В отчетах напишет, что смог вырвать у ангела одну невинную душу, которая теперь не достанется Небесам. Добавит еще что-то про искушение вкусной теплой едой, мягким одеялом и еще чем-нибудь, чтоб уж точно никто не придрался.

Окончательно все для себя решив, темный подхватил девочку на руки и зашагал куда-то, по пути укутывая ребенка в неизвестно откуда взявшееся пуховое одеяло.

И светлый задумчиво смотрел им вслед.

Все так же падал снег.


End file.
